Ben14delas
' Alex Delashmit '''also known as '''Ben14delas '''or '''The Sorcerer Of Darkness' & The Undead Warrior Is an animator, film maker, photographer, writer, video gamer maker, musician and actor in Surround Productions. He is also the owner of BrocosmGames a video game company in North America and his own site OurSpace.com. He is not well known as doesn't get out much and is not the best at interacting with the so called normal people of this world. But he is friendly. He prefers close minded people like his brother rejectedgamer230 and LW leon and a few other of his friends who also dislike the boring rules of this world. And is well known for his dark humor and sadist personality trait. He's not Good at being the most social or joke telling funny guy but he has great leadership skills and wants to bring great things to this world using the power of creativity. Early Life He was always lost in the world of his imagination viewing the world and the people around him differently. Mostly playing videos games and watching TV when he was younger. He never learned to socialize 100% properly but makes up for it with the power of creativity. To try and impress the people around him. He's came up with ideas for TV shows and movies since, he was in middle school in 8th grade. In High school mostly starting in early 2014 mostly 2015 he started writing a lot of his own original stories. Because he very much wanted to be a writer. And write books. He wrote Revolution Games, Young Zombie, Rebas story and many more. Some for live action films, others for animated movies. As he also wanted to be an animator. Internet life In 2011 he joined Twitter never used it much then later during the year a website called Scratch where people make all sorts of projects, such as games and animations etc He made a few projects but had a hard time understanding, how the site programming worked and his projects never really caught on. He was inactive on the site for a long time. Until he returned in 2018 and later announced that he grew out of the site. And was taking his incredible powers elsewhere. In March of 2013 he joined a site called Fanpop where you can become a fan of anything and even make your own fan clubs. He deleted his old account ben14delas for private reasons and created a New one ben15delas in July of 2013. Later in October of 2013 he joined a role playing website called warriorcats rpg (Now known as FeralFront) a game based off of the series of novels by Kate Cary. He enjoyed the site for several years mostly being inactive due his threads never catching on. In 2015 he had an Instagram but never used it until 4 years later then deleted it as he said that he hated it and how it worked. He has a Facebook but mostly uses the chat part. He announced in 2018 that he left warriorcats rpg as of June 2018. He lost interest in role playing but will return if he feels like it. He currently active on 2 to 3 sites hes back on Twitter, FriendProject he was inative for a few months of the year, He is currently on Reddit and Younow most of the time sometimes doing live streams or just joining streams for fun. He spends most of his time on that site or working on projects He has a small YouTube channel with his full name on it. He makes videos of traveling, random stuff and clay stop, motion long with paint animation which he uses frequently for his animations. My Work He is currently working on bringing back Revolution Games a series owned by his previous company Qproductions which went under along with his other companies like Northern theater and Ourbooks the series is now owned by Surround Productions. He has a current company called -NorthCrest- Entertainment Category:Surround Productions Members Category:Considered Outcasts Category:Members of The Slithering Trio